


Kiss Me Goodnight

by amistad1014



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #SeKen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistad1014/pseuds/amistad1014
Summary: #SeKen AU, next to Half Past MidnightKiss Me GoodnightKen didn't like how Paulo distanced himself from him, like he could hurt the one he loves any moment.
Relationships: Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me Goodnight

It has been 46 minutes, 5 hours and 6 days since Ken left and he misses him a lot. The wound on the side of his lips has healed, but the pain in his heart is worsening. He did not expect Ken would do that to him, but somehow he feels at fault. 

If he only insisted to sleep in the next room after spending the night together just like what he was doing in some other nights, or just set the alarm so he could wake up before Ken, then Ken wouldn't have to be so shocked and offended waking up naked beside him. A stranger. "Fuck that!" his thoughts are just making him feel worse.

Another tiring day is over at school, and he doesn't seem to enjoy work. He was too eager to go home that he left without leaving some important notes to his class. Home. Now that Ken is at his parents, Paulo doesn't know where home is.

He woke up at the 6 am alarm feeling heavy and faint from last night's hangover. He walked directly to the bathroom and pukes into the toilet. He vomits hard until his stomach feels empty. 

He looked into the mirror and almost did not recognize himself. Bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep and recent puking, face unshaven, hair untidy. He could even taste the bitter-sour flavor of his own vomit. 

He brushed his teeth forcefully until his gums bleed. He wanted to hurt himself. He wanted to drown himself in his own sadness but after everything, he still misses Ken. And that fact pisses him off.

Paulo took a shower and put Ken's clothes on. The soft fabric reminds him of how Ken's touch feels against his skin. Warm and tender. The smell of the clean, newly washed clothing linger as if Ken is just right beside him. 

Deeming it too early for his 1pm class, he tried to sleep again but was disturbed by a loud knock on the door.

"Paulo.."Ken whispered his name with such low and apologetic voice. "Hun.."

"Ken?" Paulo did not expect Ken to be standing in front of him. He stepped back, confused on why Ken is back and a little bit scared. "W-why are you here?"

Ken didn't like that look on Paulo's face. He hates how Paulo distanced himself from him, like he might hurt him any moment. He hates himself for forgetting the one he loves and remember him so suddenly just like an effin' misplaced gadget. Fuck this brain. 

"Hun, I'm sorry" he crossed the distance between them and hugged Paulo tight. "I'm so sorry" his voice stutters as his tears start to fall.

Paulo was frozen for a moment. He didn't know how to react. Does this mean Ken remembers him? That his memory is back? " Love" He hugged him back. "I missed you..so much" 

They looked into each other's eyes and the moment their gaze met, so as their lips. Ken's back was pushed against the wall, lips are sealed into his lover's deep, longing kisses. He could feel how much Paulo missed him, how much the other yearned for him. 

One week without Ken beside him on the bed made him miserable, another day would make him lose his sanity. And now he kisses Ken like crazy, his tongue twirling inside the other's mouth, playing, tasting every part. Paulo doesn't want to stop. They don't want to end, only stopping to breathe, and kiss again.

A familiar heated feeling swarm all over his body as Paulo's kisses travelled down his chest and to his navel. He didn't notice the other already unbuttoned his shirt, caressing his abs and chest, enjoying his nakedness. 

"Hun, look at me" 

Paulo stopped unzipping Ken's pants when he heard him. He stood up and looks at him. "Yes, Love?"

Both their eyes are filled with more love than lust. Still looking at each other's eyes, Ken put Paulo's fingers into his mouth, wetting and pushing them inside.

"Oh my..." The way Ken wet and sucked his fingers sends heat to his stomach, down to his crotch. "Love...you're driving me crazy." It was a delightful sight.

"I want these fingers inside me, I want you inside me hun." Ken whispered. "I want you to hurt me like I did"

Ken sounded so sexy in his ears he couldn't say no to such tempting offer. He suddenly turned Ken around, the other's bare back now facing him. Paulo took the lube from the drawer and quickly rubbed some to his fingers.

Ken gasped in pain and pleasure as he felt Paulo's fingers slid into his entrance. He stretched his neck to the side and arched his back looking for Paulo's lips, then their tongues and hot kisses meet again. Ken moaned loudly when Paulo finally entered his full length into his moistened bottom.

Ken's hands stretched out to Paulo's luscious hair for support as their bodies move in the same rhythm. Their moans and heavy breaths are music to their ears. The heat their bodies emit as they touch bring sunshine to their frozen hearts. Their kisses quench the thirst of their longing lips.

Paulo couldn't stop his tears from falling. God knows how much he missed him, how often he dreamed of this moment, how much he loves Ken. It didn't matter how much he was hurt or how long he had waited. What matters most is Ken, now in his arms, melting in his touch. His Ken.

Their breaths become heavier as Paulo pushes deeper, reaching the depth of his lover's sensitive part. Ken closed his eyes as Paulo's hand enclosed his length, pumping it. He now remembers Paulo's loving touch, the smell of their sweet love-making, the taste of Paulo's supple lips and moistened tongue. He doesn't want this moment to end. He wants to stay weak in Paulo's loving arms.

Their heart beats faster as they are both nearing climax. Their lips lock once again. Paulo put Ken in warm embrace as he pushed him harder against the wall. They become almost breathless as they reach their peak, bodies tremble in bliss.

They both collapsed on the bed right after that sweet moment. Ken laid on his side and faced Paulo, sweating beside him. His hand caressing Paulo's soft tummy as they relax, and breathing turns to normal. "Beer belly" Ken thought. Paulo smiled at him.

"Wag mo nga hawakan taba ko" Paulo stood up and put on the clothes he picked from the floor.

"Nainom ka na naman no?"

"Medyo. Napadami these past few days"

"Ah, naglasing ka?" Ken knows even if the other is not answering. He felt guilty once again. He knows Paulo so much he couldn't help but notice some changes. "San ka pupunta hun?"

"Sa baba magluluto, for brunch"

"May pasok ka maya?"

"Yes" He threaded his fingers into Ken's soft hair and kissed the other's forehead. 

"Pwede absent ka muna?"

"Ken di pwede two days na kong absent, kala mo"

"Aw, sorry hun"

"If you feel sorry then dapat mamaya pag balik ko dito ka pa rin, wag kang aalis"

"Yes boss! Magluto ka muna gugutom na ko boss"

"I love you Ken" He said before finally closing the bedroom door.

"I love you too, Paulo" Ken whispered.

\----------

He smiled and sighed with relief when he went home and saw Ken patiently waiting for him. They had dinner and were in each other's arms soon after.

"Love, gusto ko talagang itanong kanina pa, pano mo ko naalala?" He asked Ken, whose head is on his shoulder, one hand is under his shirt touching his tummy.

"I just woke up looking for you, tinanong ko pa nga si Mama kung nag-away ba tayo bat ako nasa bahay" He moved his head closer to Paulo and drowns himself in his lover's scent. "Tas ayun sabi nga nya nakalimutan na naman daw kita"

"Ah, kaya ka bumalik dito?"

"Yeah...umuwi agad ako dito. Sorry Hun"

"It's ok, Love" 

Paulo reached for his backpack from the bedside table and got a black marker out. He held Ken's right wrist and writes something.

Ken smiles realizing what Paulo is doing.

"Ayan. Para pag gising mo bukas maalala mo ako"

He reads what Paulo wrote on his wrist, in a beautiful handwriting.

John Paulo Nase

"Thank you hun! parang gusto ko tong gawing permanent, pwede akong magpa tattoo?"

Paulo raised an eyebrow. "Sure ka Ken? I'd be really happy if you do that"

"I'm sure, I love you Pau."

"I Love you too Ken, goodnight!" He kissed him on the cheek before dozing off to sleep.


End file.
